A user equipment (UE) may be configured with a variety of different wireless communications capabilities. For example, the UE may be capable of establishing a wireless connection with another UE via a short-range communication protocol, such as Bluetooth. To improve the Bluetooth connection, the UE may utilize antenna diversity, in which two or more antennas are available for use in establishing the Bluetooth connection. For example, when a first antenna fails in exchanging a packet over the Bluetooth connection, it may be assumed that the performance of the first antenna under current conditions is poor. Thus, the UE may select the second antenna to attempt to exchange the packet.
When a plurality of antennas is available, there are a variety of different ways that the Bluetooth antenna may be selected. In a first example, a first conventional selection mechanism may be to always select either a first Bluetooth antenna or a second Bluetooth antenna. Thus, regardless of the availability of another Bluetooth antenna, the UE is configured to only select the first Bluetooth antenna or vice versa. In a second example, a second conventional mechanism may utilize a blind switch selection where a first Bluetooth antenna (e.g., a default selection) is selected. Thereafter, whenever there is a packet drop or some other failure event, the UE blindly switches to the second Bluetooth antenna. The second Bluetooth antenna may be used until another packet drop or failure event occurs, upon which the first Bluetooth antenna is again selected. The switch may occur frequently (e.g., for one or more attempts associated with a single packet exchange) or may occur occasionally (e.g., after a plurality of packets are exchanged using the first Bluetooth antenna after which a packet drop occurs that causes the blind switch to the second Bluetooth antenna). However, all of these conventional selection mechanisms have drawbacks associated with exchanging packets.